Reliance
by Sxcsami
Summary: Chapter 5 - Without Astoria she was weak, she was defenseless. Without Astoria she wasn't nearly as courageous as she thought she was. Without Astoria by her side; Daphne could no longer fight.
1. Round 1 Severus and Lily

**Okay, so this chapter was written for the "**Your Goal: 34 Stories, Our Gift: 106 Reviews" Challenge. So basically there are 34 rounds, in each round, a main character is given. Each character has a list of 5 characters that you must pick from to form your pairing. There is a 6th character which is an option for a non-romantic story.****

**Round one,  
>Characters: SnapeLily**

**Enjoy! I'll be updating this every week with new pairings!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Drip, Drip, Drip,<em>

Severus let one lone single tear slip silently down his cheek as he walked forwards; the moonlight through the windows cast eerie shadows that reflected off of the mirrors shinning surface. The steps he took forward felt like he was walking barefoot on broken glass. The shards cut deep into his feet as blood began to trickle out slowly like he was bleeding for every single tear he had ever shed, but when he looked down there was nothing there, just the dirty grimy floor boards of an old abandoned classroom left here to rot in silence in the worn away castle.

_Drip, Drip, Drip,_  
><em>The memories are threatening to take over<em>

He let out a shell shattering breath as memories flowed slowly in front of his eyes. Her sparkling red hair shimmered dazzlingly in the sunlight as she let out a high pitched laugh, her green eyes glittering as she did so… That was one of the good memories, but when good comes bad follows shortly after… Severus saw Lilly's small body crumpling to the ground as two single words echoed around in the air, "Avada Kedavra…" Dust was raining down upon his body and the stench of death hung thickly in the room as he witnessed this attack, but he knew there was nothing he could do… He couldn't save her… Couldn't? Or wouldn't? It was a question he often pondered himself.

He reached one hand slowly out to touch the mirrors surface and saw what he had come for Lilly's pale beautiful faced stared out at him, her hand resting on the mirrors surface as if trying to touch his, but never quite being able to penetrate through the thick glass. "I love you…" They both mouthed at the exact same time.

Pain ripped at Severus's chest as he heard the words of Dumbledore in his head once more "This mirror neither gives us knowledge, nor truth." That stupid old man. He ruined everything for me! If he hadn't talked me out of saving Lily she would still be here now! I hate him! But I know that's not that truth, I know I really betrayed her, it's my fault and I'm too much of a coward to face the truth.

_Drip, Drip, Drip,_  
><em>The memories are threatening to take over<em>  
><em>She's gone because of me…<em>

I remember our first kiss; we were in a soft, lush, garden. Different shades of green danced across my vision, the sound of life buzzed throughout the air as I listened to the soft beating of the butterflies wings and the innocent buzzing of the honey bees as they set out to work. The silvery mist hovered gently over the canopy of trees. I let the world around me fade out as my eyes connected with the most beautiful thing in the garden. Lily.

"I've been waiting" She said a small smile crept its way across her face as she walked over to me. Before I knew how to respond she had my face cupped in her hands, her rosy cheeks pressed up against mine and kissed me softly, her honey coned scent lingering on my lips for just a few seconds before she pulled away slowly. "Miss me?"

_Drip, Drip, Drip,_  
><em>The memories are threatening to take over<em>  
><em>She's gone because of me…<em>  
><em><strong>But that doesn't stop me from loving her…<strong>_


	2. Round 2  Hermione and Charlie

**Okay, so this chapter was written for the "**Your Goal: 34 Stories, Our Gift: 106 Reviews" Challenge. So basically there are 34 rounds, in each round, a main character is given. Each character has a list of 5 characters that you must pick from to form your pairing. There is a 6th character which is an option for a non-romantic story.****

**Round 2  
>Pairing: HermioneCharlie  
><strong>

**Enjoy! I'll be updating this every week with new pairings!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell me why these roads keep leading…<br>Leading you right to me…_**

The room was silent and a soft honey scent was ricocheting off the walls. I looked down at my pale trembling hands and couldn't believe what I had become. _Slut! _The word seemed to echo around in my head, plaguing my every single thought. Why couldn't it leave me alone…? My mind strayed back to the night before and I smiled contently.

_"Charlie!" I panted, my hands roaming over his creamy, scar painted body. I moaned as I felt his cherry lips roughly caressing my neck and pressed my body tighter together with his. _

_"I want you…" He growled pushing me playfully against the pillows. I felt a surge of guilt run down my body as I thought back to Ron. Would I ever tell him what I was doing? I let the thought drip easily away into a small puddle in the back of my mind as I focused on the fiery explosion of passion before me._

_I let out a gasp as I felt Charlie going hard and instantly began to rip off his buttoned shirt, why couldn't it be as easy as in the movies? I question myself as I struggled to take off all his clothing as quickly as possible._

_Charlie chuckled, "don't worry we have all the time in the world…" he said before we ground ourselves together._

_A while and a tangle of sheets later found Charlie and I both flopped back onto the bed in satisfaction. Sweat beaded the edges of Charlie's brow and I could feel the white sticky substance slide easily down my leg._

_"I love you…" He panted and with that we both let ourselves glide into a deep and blissful sleep._

I am a liar and this is my sweet scandal…

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love<strong>


	3. Round 4 Blaise and Fred

**Okay, so this chapter was written for the "**Your Goal: 34 Stories, Our Gift: 106 Reviews" Challenge. So basically there are 34 rounds, in each round, a main character is given. Each character has a list of 5 characters that you must pick from to form your pairing. There is a 6th character which is an option for a non-romantic story. You are allowed 7 skips and I used my first skip for Round 3.  
><strong>**

**Round 4  
>Pairing: (6th option) Blaise Zabini &amp; Fred Weasley - Partner in crime fic.<br>**

**Enjoy! I'll be updating this every week with new pairings!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em> Risk! Risk Anything! Care no more for the opinion of others, for those<br>other voices. Do the hardest thing on earth for you. Act for yourself.  
>Face the truth.- Katherine Mansfield<em>

* * *

><p><strong> "<strong>Blaise save me!**" **Fred piercing voice could be heard as he came running past the Slytherin common room being chased by a very angry, purple haired, looking George.

"Huh?" questioned Blaise as he took in the peculiar sight.

"No time to explain!" gasped Fred as he yanked Blaise in front of him in such a manner of a human shield.

It was like a game of cat and mouse; apart from the exception of Blaise standing stuck and stranded in between the two boys as one chased, and the other ran. "Anteoculatia!_"_ George cried, sending a bolt of orange lightning towards Fred who ducked with uncharacteristically speed and hit Blaise square in the forehead.

The twins stared shell shocked at each other, their eyes both bugging out for a second before a smirk started to appear simultaneously upon each face. The twins turned to face Blaise, each struggling to choke down their grins that had splattered its way across each pale freckled face. In the few seconds that Fred and George had turned to each other the spell had started its work. Blaise began to feel his hair growing, tangling and hardening as it did so. He pulled a shaky hand up towards his head and felt the hard bony objects of what could only be named as antlers.

"Great new look, I think it really captures your inner party animal" George commented with an air of defiance as he and Fred began to back away from the now fuming boy.

"Georgie-boy over here is right" Fred smiled "Besides; you should enjoy your time now and go have fun, before you know it the hunting season will be upon us!" Fred and George couldn't resist much longer and burst into a fit of laughter before grinning evilly and running off back towards their own common room.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Blaise was walking towards the Great Hall, thankfully de-antlered for breakfast, when he heard the noise.

"Pssssssssssst!" Blaise turned slightly but seeing nothing kept walking. "Pssssssssssssst!" There it was that sound again. This time when Blaise turned he jumped slightly at seeing the tall red headed boy leaning idly against the one eyed witch statue.

"What do you want Weasley?" Blaise asked scornfully remembering the previous events of the day before.

"Want to help me prank George and get back at him for that horn-hex yesterday?" Fred asked, his face lighting up with glee as he did so.

Blaise stared for a moment, before finally deciding to trust the blood traitor and see where he was going with this.

"What's in it for you?" Blaise asked, curiosity creeping up on him. "Why would you want to prank your own twin?" He asked, he was going to say brother but seeing how regularly the two pranked Ron…

"Oh I have my reasons…" Fred trailed off, his eyes glittering with excitement. Blaise just raised an eyebrow for a moment before Fred finally sighed. "Okay so every year my dear brother George and I have a prank war and this time we're allowed to have one partner in crime."

"And you picked me…?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Yeah of course!" Fred smiled, his eyes shifting slightly in a suspicious way.

"Seriously…?" Blaise asked one more time.

"Okay fine, so George picked Lee first and Ginny wouldn't agree to help me" Fred admitted rolling his eyes slightly, "so anyway, you in?"

"Sure why not?" Blaise agreed knowing he would regret the choice later.

"Okay so here's the plan." Fred and Blaise huddled together whispering furiously before the broke apart. Blaise sent Fred a curt nod and walked off to eat his long overdue breakfast.

* * *

><p>That night Blaise crept down the long, misty corridor towards his meeting place with Fred. Suddenly he tripped and began to tumble down the small stair case at the end of the hallway, he heard a loud crash as he hit the bottom, causing him to jump slightly and a bout of adrenalin to course through his bloodstream.<p>

Fred fumed slightly and turned towards his trouble making assistant for the night. "Think you could try being a bit louder? I think some people may still be asleep in the castle."

Blaise grumbled under his breath before brushing himself off and changing the subject. "Why'd we have to wear these black ninja outfits anyway?"

"Oh we didn't" Fred answered back calmly.

"So you made me dress up like an idiot for nothing?" Blaise half whispered, half shouted.

"I thought they looked cool…" Fred replied innocently as he began to hum the mission impossible theme.

"Oh well let's just get on with this then."

Fred and Blaise sneaked silently through the corridors before entering a lone classroom. "This mission is dangerous, one wrong move and our plan could be ruined" Fred whispered solemnly, trying to fight away the grin that was lingering on his lips. "You ready?"

Blaise nodded, carefully pressing his back against the wall, his left hand gripped onto the old wooden table as he prepared for the enchantment. His muscles were locked as a result of his defensive stance, his wand clutched within his right hand as though preparing for attack, and a devious smirk laced his features. _perturbo eventus; _the spell was just about to pass his lips when heard the soft shuffling of muffled footsteps. Blaise looked up and jumped back when he saw the shadowed silhouette of an unknown intruder.

Fred glanced to where Blaise was looking and growled softly and turned his wand toward the intruder. "We've been caught!" He screamed, scrambling backwards.

"By a spy from the resisting side!" Blaise shouted, joining in.

"The enemies are onto us!" They yelled in union.

"Retreat! Retreat! Fred hastily pushed past the unknown figure, dragging Blaise along with him. Blaise could hear rapid footsteps behind them as the enemy approached.

"Don't let –"Fred gasped for breath "-The enemy-"Another breath "-Catch you" he finished. "They could torture you for information on the prank."

A couple of minutes later Fred and Blaise came to an abrupt stop. "Oh no! We've fallen into a booby trap! Don't let the quick sand touch you, it could suck you into a military base!" Fred cried, waving his arms manically around in the air. "We must go left!" He declared.

The two boys quickly turned left and began sprinting again before heading towards the great hall. "Stop!" Blaise flung an arm out towards to stop Fred from moving. Fred cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion. "The tiles are all sensor pressured; the only safe ones are the blues ones"

Fred smiled and began hopping as fast as he could to the other side, Blaise not far behind him. "Good thinking."

Fred and Blaise continued to run before finally reaching the outside of the Gryffindor common room, fairly sure that they had lost whoever it had been that was tailing them. "That was brilliant!" Grinned Fred, smiling at Blaise who was now doubled over catching his breath.

"Ha-ha yeah" Smirked Blaise. "Too bad we didn't get to finish the prank though…" He chuckled softly.

Suddenly, light filled their surroundings and all movement ceased as they turned their attention to doorway of the portrait-hole. George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were all standing there, arms crossed and staring at the two boys incredulously.

"We've been ambushed!" Blaise shouted loudly, ignoring the crazed looks everybody but Fred was giving him. "Grab all weaponry and retreat back to head quarters!" He yelled, picking up his wand and pretending to fire it like a machine gun at the group of people.

Fred copied with the shouting and gun movements, while backing away as fast as he could. "It doesn't seem to be working! They're immune to our bullets" He screamed.

"Abort mission! Abort mission!" They yelled in synchronization and took off back the way they had come leaving the group of teenagers standing there mouths half hanging open gaping after the two insane boys.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review and tell me if you like it, hate it, anything :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter was written for the "**Your Goal: 34 Stories, Our Gift: 106 Reviews" Challenge. So basically there are 34 rounds, in each round, a main character is given. Each character has a list of 5 characters that you must pick from to form your pairing. There is a 6th character which is an option for a non-romantic story. You are allowed 7 skips and I used my first skip for Round 3.  
><strong>**

**Round 5**

**Tom Riddle Jr/Gideon Prewett **

**Just so yuo guys know, this is set before Tom turned into Voldemort so he's not completely evil or anything... Sorry it's pretty OC  
><strong>

**Enjoy! I'll be updating this every week with new pairings!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>People were created to be loved<br>Things were created to be used  
>The reason why the world is in chaos<br>Is because things are being loved  
>And people are being used.<br>_

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious about this?" I whispered furiously at my twin brother Fabian, he was now sporting a brand new wand, an almost evil-like grin lingering across his lips.<p>

Fabian shrugged slightly and gave a light chuckle. "Not backing out on me now are you?" He inquired, giving me a playful push.

I rolled my eyes as a response and began to pace up and down the small walk way, nervously running my fingers through my fiery red hair out of habit.

"Don't worry about anything, just follow my lead" Fabian winked, his eyes glittering in the sweet moonbeam rays.

"Fine…" I mumbled, annoyance littering and slithering its way past my teeth and into my voice. I crossed my arms defiantly. Now usually I would always go alone with Fabians pranks, he was my twin brother after all; of course I'd have his back, but this joke was just plain idiotic. Not to mention if Tom got his hands on us we'd be hexed all the way into hell. I was interrupted from my rant in my head by a gently humming noise. "Uhh, do you mind?" I asked, nudging Fabian in the side causing him to turn towards me, a triumphant smirk dancing across his face. "What is that you're humming anyway?"

"Can you feel the love tonight…" Fabian mumbled, his cheeks burning slightly, "really sets the mood eh?" I just nodded, smiling at my crazy twin.

Faintly in the distance I could hear the delicate pitfall of boots against gravel. "Here he comes…" Fabian breathed, mist puffing out of his mouth as he did so in the chilly nights air. I tugged at my brother's hand and raced off to the darkened alleyway. Stones and rubble littered their way across the walkway, making refuge in the small nooks and dents of the finely compressed cement. "Where are you taking us?" He hissed, refusing to make a loud enough noise to be acknowledged by any bystander. I didn't bother answering and instead yanked him behind a pair of grimy, dirt gritted, rubbish bins.

"Don't you remember rule one?" I asked. Fabian cocked his head a fraction in confusion, before realization dawned upon his face. I nodded in understanding but felt the need to finish the rhetorical question anyway. "Observe first."

There was a murmured shuffling noise diagonally to my left and my head shot up in anticipation. "One…" I mumbled, digging into my robes and finding the magic marker pen. Now this magic marker pen wasn't the sort you'd find in any muggle shop. No. These pens left were actually magic. Once you'd used it on someone it would take either a month to finally fade away or the victim would have to admit that he loved you. And if you thought that was bad there still more to come, they had to do it in front of a witness.

"Two…" Fabian muttered, one hand clutched tightly around a bright neon purple marker, the other, fingers entwined gently around his slender wand, prepared for any kind of reaction from the boy.

"Three!" we cried in union, jumping out from behind the trash cans and on top of the shadowed silhouette.

Fabian and I began scribbling furiously away on the pale white skin of Tom Riddle.

"Ah! Get off me you blood traitors!" Tom screeched, scrambling and bucking, trying everything in his willpower to get away from us. His wand had now rolled only a few feet from his outstretched hand, his finger tips stretching out, as if trying to close the distance between him and the ragged wooden stick.

When Fabian and I were finally done we took a step back to admire our work.

"Real piece of art here" I said, jerking my thumb towards Tom who was now glaring angrily up at us.

"A master piece if I do say so myself" Fabian added smugly.

"What have you done?" Tom screamed, his face turning a peculiar yet highly amusing shade of beetroot. "Now I'll have to go around looking like this for weeks!"

"Or…" I started in a sing-song voice, "you could always tell us who you love"

Tom Riddle started to blush, turning an even more crimson colour than before if even possible.

"Gideon…" He whispered in a barely audible voice, the marker magically disappearing of his skin. He stood up, brushed his clothes down slightly and left, leaving two stunned twins standing there in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review and tell me if you like it, hate it, anything :)<strong>


	5. Round 7 Daphne and Astoria

**Okay, so this chapter was written for the "**Your Goal: 34 Stories, Our Gift: 106 Reviews" Challenge. So basically there are 34 rounds, in each round, a main character is given. Each character has a list of 5 characters that you must pick from to form your pairing. There is a 6th character which is an option for a non-romantic story. You are allowed 7 skips and I used my first skip for Round 3 and my second for round 6.  
><strong>**

**Round 7  
><strong>

**Daphne & Astoria Greengrass (Sister fic)  
><strong>

**Enjoy! I'll be updating this every week with new pairings!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sisters function as safety nets in a chaotic world<br>… simply by being there for each other."_

_- Carol Saline_

* * *

><p>Curses were flying and lighting up the normally dim lit corridors in a dazzling array of fireworks. High pitched screams of terror and agonizing cries that could only have been emitted from the mouths of those tortured souls who had experienced the devastating pain and loss of a lost a loved one were echoing around the castle, bouncing and ricocheting between students, Death Eaters, teachers, and adults alike. But still the war raged on.<p>

"Not my daughter you bitch!" The heartbreaking bellow sounded. Daphne stopped and cocked her head slightly to the left for a brief second. Standing there, with her wand raised chest level pointed towards Bellatrix Lestrange was those Weasley boys mother. She didn't know her name but could only pity her as she saw the tears tracks glistening on her dust covered cheeks.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" Bellatrix's taunting sing-song voice rang, her piercing black eyes dancing with delight. Daphne felt her features soften as she saw the mess of red hair where one of the Weasley's was lying down… Lying down, never to get up again. But then she remembered why she was running and took off again.

Bursts of colour whooshed past her as she took off towards the nearest staircase, her vision blurred together from what was either sweat, or tears, she couldn't be sure. But still, she ran. Daphne had to find _her_, had to fight alongside _her_, had to protect _her. _

They had gotten separated awhile back in the furious stampede of Death Eaters when they had emerged from the murky depths of the forest and began their terrifying on slaughter of attack. You see, without her, without Astoria, she was nothing. Not half the person Daphne believed herself to be. Without Astoria she was weak, she was defenseless. Without Astoria she wasn't nearly as courageous as she thought she was. Without Astoria by her side; Daphne could no longer fight.

Daphne's heartbeat was racing; ragged breaths tore their way from her mouth as she gripped her wand tightly in her hand, her fingers entwining their way around the smooth wooden surface. Her eyes darted sideways noticing the slithering silhouette of a dark hooded figure and with a twitch of her wand hand, a flash of red light emerged out of the tip of her wand, stunning the hooded man, and then carried on with her search, weaving and carving her way through the mass of people, sending out and dodging jinxes.

But then suddenly as Daphne rounded a corner she saw her. But that wasn't what made her gasp, a shadowed figure loomed threatening above Astoria, wand at the ready and a gleaming torturous look in the Death Eaters eyes. "Avada…" But that's all he could make out before he was blasted with a deafeningly loud bang, into the cold stone wall.

"Daphne…" Astoria whispered as she looked up into her savior's eyes.

"Nobody hurts my sister…" Daphne smiled slightly, engulfing her sister in a hug.

A moment later debris filled the short hallway and the castle shook with rage. "Come on," Astoria sighed as she pulled away from the hug and took her sisters hand. "Let's go fight."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review and tell me if you like it, hate it, anything :)<strong>


End file.
